MEMS technology has been used more and more in biomedical applications for neural prosthetic implantation (see, M. M. Mojarradi et al., IEEE Transactions on Neural Systems and Rehabilitation Engineering, vol. 11, pp. 38-42 (2003); C. Pang et al. “A new multi-site probe array with monolithically integrated parylene flexible cable for neural prostheses” in Digest Tech. Papers EMBS '05 Conference, Jan. 12-18, 2006, pp. 7114-7117). These devices, however, will have to endure harsh and corrosive body fluids (see, W. Li et al., ECS Transactions, vol. 11, pp. 1-6 (2008)). Therefore, biostable and hermetic-like packaging is needed to protect the implant.
One of the biggest challenges that a prosthetic implant has to overcome is the reliable packaging of integrated circuit (IC) chips so that bio-devices can withstand corrosive body fluids. What is needed in the art is a complete wireless retinal implant with high density multi-channel IC chips, discrete components (caps, inductors, and oscillators), and coils (power and data coils) packaged with a high-density stimulating electrode array. Appropriate packaging of the retinal implant in a mammalian body to achieve a long lifetime is also needed. The present invention satisfies these and other needs.